WWE Immortals
WWE Immortals a Professional wrestling mobile game based on the professional wrestling promotion WWE. It was released on January 15, 2015 for Android and iOS. The game was developed by NetherRealm Studios in conjunction with Phosphor Game Studios. The game is free on both app stores Gameplay This game is a fighting game that takes the athletes of the WWE into a reality, their gimmicks, and makes them Fantasy Heroes. It appears to be based on WWE Brawl, a cancelled fighting game by THQ. The companies describe it as "a free-to-play mobile game that will feature epic Superstar battles in a fantastically re-imagined WWE world." The game borrows many technical elements from Injustice: Gods Among Us including graphics and sound, as well as the three vs. three combat format. In addition, "Immortal Credits" are earned through gameplay and used to buy and upgrade characters. At launch, there were 25 purchasable heroes in the game, nine bronze, nine silver and seven gold, with the addition of the gold Cyborg Brock Lesnar unlockable via a challenge mode expiring January 31, 2015. The game offers Battle matches, with seven matches that revolve around a certain Immortal character, and offers a Challenge match once the initial battle matches are complete. Once the main character boss is beaten, the player can move onto another Battle match, with each set of matches getting progressively harder. The Battle matches can be revisited once completed for more experience points and Immortal credits. Immortals' stats grow in levels, and each Immortal is armed with quick and powerful regular attacks, blocking, and three signature attacks (two regular and a Finisher). Immortals go up to level 50, and can upgraded to Legendary status if players get another card copy of the character (all way up to Legendary Level VII); for example: this can allow a Bronze character to be able to compete equally with lower leveled Silver and even Gold Characters. Immortal credits are earned in matches for players to spend and level up their Immortals' signature attacks, buy other characters, or buy talent cards to strengthen their characters. Credits can also buy various booster packs which contain characters, free upgrades, talent cards, and even packs containing Gear cards. Gear cards offer a wide range of upgrades that can increase basic damage, add additional damage to signatures, etc., and extra Gear cards can be scrapped for materials to make a Gear card even more powerful and even evolve into another type of Gear that can be further upgraded with materials.On 29th of June, 2017, the game was updated to version 2.5.1 which also included a brand new 'Platinum pack'. Dark lantern Bray Wyatt and Sgt. Slaughter were the first two platinum immortals. Platinum pack can be purchased in exchange of 'Platinum bars', which can be obtained via online ladder tournament. Roster *The Animal Batista *Strongman Big E *Giant Big Show *Voodoo Bray Wyatt *Ice Witch Brie Bella *Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar *Yes Yes Moment Daniel Bryan *Back Alley Brawler Dean Ambrose *Beach Basher Hulk Hogan *A-List Johnny Cage *Evolved John Cena *The Demon Kane *Renegade Randy "Macho Man" Savage *Pyromancer Nikki Bella *Dark Sorceress Paige *Viper Randy Orton *Raging Minotaur The Rock *Centurion Roman Reigns *Red Soldier Rusev *Evolved Seth Rollins *Ancient Druid Sheamus *Warrior Queen Stephanie Mcmahon *Texas Rattlesnake "Stone Cold" Steve Austin *King of kings Triple H *White Witch Trish Stratus *Deadman The Undertaker *Arena Ultimate Warrior Trivia *Johnny Cage has recently made a guest appearance on another NetherRealm Studios fighting game, WWE Immortals. Gallery 11224407_1669977863222204_6936680519516477801_n.jpg 12141738 1669528956600428 740722564404591902 n.jpg CQ0sezcUcAAo2vM.jpg RagingMinotaur.png Trailer WWE Immortals - Launch Trailer Category:Mobile Game Category:Video games 2015